¡Chi-Chi vamos ha hacer un bebé!
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: Este es otro one-short de mi pareja favorita, inspirado en cuando Goku y Chi-Chi eran niños... por algún motivo el joven Goku quiere tener un bebé y Chi-Chi se ofrece amablemente a ayudarle... nada pervertido, humor y romance XD Goku/Chichi (L)


**¡Chi-Chi, vamos ha hacer un bebé!: Por TheCrazyPixieGirl**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes…**

**Clasificado T por ciertas referencias…**

**Y**

**LISTOS**

**PARA**

**MI**

**ONE-**

**SHORT**

…

**¡VAMOS!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un día normal… para hacer bebes…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hoy era un día común de otoño, el cielo estaba repleto de nubes grises que amenazaban con llover en cualquier momento, cómo siempre. Y todos se encontraban en el gran castillo del rey Ox Satan.

El rey Ox Satan les había ofrecido amablemente a los dos viajeros que se quedasen a pasar la noche en su castillo ya que parecía que iba a llover, y naturalmente Bulma y el pequeño Goku aceptaron gustosos su invitación al ver todas las comodidades del castillo.

En estos momentos, Bulma estaba comprando por internet utilizando su ordenador portátil alegando que en realidad estaba ultimando todos los preparativos para salir al día siguiente en busca de las Dragonballs.

La pequeña Chi-Chi estaba… quien sabe donde.

Ox Satan se encontraba leyendo unos de sus muchos libros en su biblioteca.

Pero el problema era Goku, no sería una novedad que estuviera molestando a Chi-Chi o a Bulma con unas de sus típicas tonterías, o buscando emocionantes aventuras, o quizás una buena lucha también. Pero nada de eso había pasado… todavía.

El día había estado muy tranquilo, demasiado para nuestros amigos.

-¿Qué planeará Goku?- preguntó Chi-Chi apareciendo de repente al lado de Bulma, se estaba poniendo nerviosa esperando a que Goku surgiera en cualquier momento con alguna de sus locas ideas.

-No lo sé… ese chiquillo nunca se queda quieto-

Las dos chicas estuvieron unos minutos pensando que podría planear Goku. Ambas sabían que a pesar de ser un chico predecible siempre salía con algo nuevo para hacer…

Al parecer Goku se encontraba en el piso de arriba, ya que en ese momento estaba bajando por las escaleras con una expresión de suma concentración en el rostro, sin tomar en cuenta las miradas curiosas de su amiga y prometida.

"_un cuarto oscuro, una cama…_" murmuró muy concentrado ¿a que referiría? "_abrazos y besos a gusto_". Bueno… esto era inaudito, Bulma y Chi-Chi no pudieron evitar mirarse entre si arqueando una ceja. A pesar de la juventud de la pelinegra, ella podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba murmurando Goku tan concentrado.

-será mejor que no le hagas caso- dijo Bulma sin despegar la mirada de su ordenador portátil, sin darle de repente mucho interés a lo que dijo Goku.

_¿Qué podría ser importante para Goku que involucre una cama, un cuarto, besos y abrazos?_ Se preguntó Chi-Chi sin hacerle caso a Bulma.

Unos minutos después la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que eso no tenia sentido, Goku no era un pervertido ni nada por el estilo, así que era una tontería darle muchas vueltas al tema.

-creo que necesito un baso de agua- murmuró Chi-Chi al sentir su garganta seca y se fue al piso de arriba hacia la cocina.

El rey Ox llegó al living principal justamente cuando Chi-Chi se había ido, y miro hacia los costados buscando a su hija pequeña… ¿Dónde se habría metido?... en realidad el era un padre demasiado sobreprotector con su hijita.

-Bulma, ¿has visto a Chi?- le preguntó a la peliazul.

-creo que tenia sed o algo- respondió distraídamente todavía con la mirada fija en su ordenador. En ese momento ambos pudieron oír un golpe fuerte proveniente del piso de arriba y ambos miraron al techo algo asustados.

-creo que deberíamos ver que fue eso- dijo Ox Satan y Bulma asintió poniendo su preciado ordenador en el suelo. Ambos subieron por las escaleras y se encontraron con que el ruido provenía de la cocina. Bulma estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero una vocecita proveniente de dentro de la cocina la detuvo.

-_Lo siento Chi, pero necesitaba usar la cocina_.- dijo el pequeño Goku.

_-¿Pero sin luz? Goku no me gusta la oscuridad._- _¿a eso se refería con un cuarto oscuro?, _Pensó Bulma apoyando la oreja en la puerta sin darse cuenta de que el gran rey repitió su acción para escuchar que sucedía también.

_-No te preocupes Chi, yo te guió, después de todo para mi casi no hay diferencia_…_-_

_-Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-_

Los dos oyentes agudizaron sus oídos para no perderse detalle de la conversación. Tal vez Chi-Chi podría sacarle información a Goku.

-_Es algo complicado… pero creo que tú puedes ayudarme, por lo que veo tú eres una chica, y seguramente sabrás sobre cosas que las personas hacen todo el tiempo… y contigo ya tendría todo lo que necesito_.-

_-Si haces eso no puedo resistirme_- dijo Chi-Chi después de soltar unas risitas.

Bulma y Ox Satan no sabían que pensar. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Goku a Chi-Chi?

-_Siéntate aquí_- dijo Goku.

_-¿Un saco de dormir?-_

_-No quise bajar una cama, pero si quieres bajo una, con lo que estés más cómoda.-_

_-Si es para eso, el saco de dormir está bien, es cómodo. ¿Qué haremos ahora?-_

-deduzco por sus voces que se están poniendo nerviosos- avisó Bulma.

-_¿No sabes que hacer?... creí que tú hacías esto a menudo con mas personas-_

_-No, estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo sola.-_

-_Está bien… eh… necesito ese par_.- dijo Goku.

_-¿Cuál?-_

_-Los redondos, suaves y blanditos. Están frente a ti.-_

_-No se a que te refieres-_

_-Tienes que tocar… así.- _Dijo Goku animadamente… como si estuviese haciendo algo muy emocionante.

_-Oh… está bien. - _suspiró Chi-Chi.

-_Ahora toma esto.-_

_-¿Esto es tuyo? ¿Cómo obtuviste una tan grande?-_

_-la verdad es que no se como son de grandes las demás, pero si tu dices que lo es...-_

_-Está muy duro.-_

_-Así tiene que estar.-_

_-Está bien.-_

_-Ay, No lo toques tanto.-_

_-Lo siento… Es que nunca había visto un pepino tan grande.- _se excuso Chi-Chi_._

_-¿Así le llamas? Yo no lo había nombrado, pero déjalo, mejor sigue con los huevos.-_

_-deacuerdo, hum…¿Dónde están?-_

_-solo sigue tus instintos, Chi.-_

_-ufff, Hace calor.-_

_-El ambiente perfecto.-_

-No entiendo, ¿están cocinando o van a tener sexo?- preguntó Bulma.

-Nadie va a tener sexo con mi hijita- dijo Ox Satan muy enfadado.

-Entonces deberíamos movernos.- pero ninguno fue capaz de moverse ni un poco.

-_Así Chi, ¡oh, eres genial!-_

_-¿Bulma no podía ayudarte?-_

_-No, Bulma no sabe hacer esto, pero a ti se te da de maravilla.- _Goku sonaba muy emocionado.

_-¿mi papa no se enojará?... estamos ensuciando un poco haciendo esto-_ Chi-Chi estaba un poco agitada.

_-Para nada, hmmm tiene buena pinta, después quiero lamer los restos-_

_- ¡Ay! Pero que asco… bueno… ¿Y ahora que sigue Goku?-_

_-Ahora tengo que meterlo ahí.-_

_-¡QUE! Pero no puedes, Goku, tienes uno muy grande.- _Chi-Chi sonaba un poco asustada.

_-Yo digo que si puedo.-_

_- si algo sale mal será tú culpa.-_

_-Acepto los cargos.-_

_-Ah… ten cuidado… si, así… tranquilo… más lento… perfecto.-_

_-Te dije que podría, Chi.-_

-¿Enserio lo hicieron?- dijo Bulma un poco preocupada.

-No puede ser… Tiene que ser un mal entendido - dijo Ox Satan preparándose para matar a cierto crío sinvergüenza.

-_Entonces… ¿qué se supone que hicimos?-_preguntó Chi-Chi.

_-Es obvio Chi. ¡Un bebé!-_

_-¡QUÉ!-_

_-Enserio… ¿No sabías que así se hacen?-_

_-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-_

_-De aquí, Lo tenía Bulma.-_

_-Déjame verlo.-_ le dijo irritada.-_ Oh no, esto está mal.-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Esto es sólo para los adultos… y tampoco se hace tan literal.-_

_-hooo, eso quiere decir que…-_

_-Que no habrá ningún bebé, lo siento Goku. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo para despejarte?.. Yo limpio.-_

_-Está bien. Gracias de todas formas por tu ayuda Chi.-_

_-De nada.-_

Goku salio cabizbajo por la puerta secundaria de la cocina y Chi-Chi se quedó un rato para limpiar el estropicio. Tomó el saco de dormir y salió de ahí por la puerta principal encontrándose abruptamente con Bulma y su padre.

-¿Dónde puedo guardar esto papa?- dijo mostrándole el saco de dormir.

-yo me encargo de eso.- dijo Bulma agarrando el saco pero no se movió de su posición.

-Bulma, esto es tuyo… por algún motivo lo tenía Goku- Chi-Chi sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo para entregárselo a la peliazul, pero su padre se le adelanto y le arrebató el papel de las manos para después leerlo en voz alta…

_UTENSILIOS E INGREDIENTES:_

_¼ OSCURO_

_1 CAMA_

_2 PERSONAS DEL SEXO OPUESTO_

_1 HIGO_

_1 PEPINO_

_2 MELONES_

_2 HUEVOS_

_200 gr RESISTENCIA FÍSICA_

_ABRAZOS Y BESOS A GUSTO._

_PREPARACIÓN:_

"_Se introducen las dos personas del sexo opuesto en el ¼ oscuro dónde habremos ubicado la cama. Se acomodan sobre ésta y se amasan sin prisa durante 20 o 30 minutos a temperatura ambiente, añadiendo los besos y abrazos en pequeñas pizcas. Se puede incluir el pepino, los huevos, los melones y el higo en este proceso previo._

_Cuando esté todo bien sazonado se rellena el higo con el pepino y se baten los huevos enérgicamente durante 10 o 15 minutos (será durante este proceso que debemos añadir a la mezcla los 200gr de resistencia física) hasta que se forme una masa espesa en el pepino que se vierte en el interior del higo._

_Tras rellenar el higo se retira suavemente el pepino, procurando que no se rompa, y se deja reposar la mezcla en el horno durante unos nueve meses._

_Tras éste periodo de espera el niño ya está listo para servir. Si se desea otro niño se debe limpiar el molde y dejarlo reposar durante 40 días antes de empezar de nuevo._

_Nota: si le gusta cocinar por placer, envuelva el pepino con una cubierta plástica para que no quede ningún residuo en el higo tras verter la masa espesa."_

Después de la "entretenida" lectura el adulto y la joven adolescente todavía se mostraban muy confusos sobre lo ocurrido dentro de la cocina.

-Aún no entiendo- dijo Bulma.

-¿Qué no entiendes?- preguntó Chi-Chi confundida ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

-Hija, ¿Me podrías explicar qué fue lo que pasó en la cocina?- pregunto esta vez su padre.

-Esta bien.- suspiró- Goku me pidió ayuda para preparar una extraña "receta". Y como sabia que yo suelo cocinar supo que a lo mejor entendería lo que él quería hacer, yo no estaba del todo convencida al principio, pero cuando empezó ha hacerme cosquillas no me pude resistir… Después el comenzó a amasar un par de melones y yo había comenzado con el pepino, y por cierto, era tan grande...! Al final cuando me dijo que habíamos hecho un bebé, no pude hacer más que pedirle la "receta", y no me lo pude creer, ¡el de verdad quería cocinar un bebé!- dijo Chi-Chi alzando los bracitos sorprendida. Ella se imaginaba que el repentino afán de Goku por tener un bebe propio era porque ayer vieron por unas de las plazas de su pueblo a unos cuantos bebes ¡eran todos tan adorables!... quizás algún día si que tendrían un bebe, ¡pero no ahora!... eso nuestra pequeña Chi-Chi lo tenia muy presente.

**¡Fin!**

**¡Ayyy la inocencia de Goku ni tiene límites! :3 jejejeje XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado este one-short que encontré de casualidad… ¡ya ni me acordaba de el! Creo que esto lo habré escrito con unos 11 años y lo tenía perdido por el disco duro de mi ordenador, junto con otros fics "perdidos" … ¡que bien que lo haya encontrado! n_n**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


End file.
